Crossfire
Crossfire is Monday Night Combat's 6 versus 6 competitive online mode. A Crossfire match consists of a match between the Hot Shots (the red team) and the Ice Men (the blue team). Both teams try to destroy the opposing team's Money Ball while protecting their own. Both teams have streams of bots that march mindlessly along Bot Lanes towards the enemy Money Ball and will jump on it and bring it down for players to destroy once they are escorted there. Crossfire Rules Crossfire always takes place in a symmetrical arena. Each team's half of the arena (designated by their color) is identical. Each team also has one or two Bot Lanes that lay out a specific path Breach Bots must take to reach the opponent's Moneyball. Slims and Black Jacks will endlessly spawn from each team's base and proceed along these Bot Lanes to the enemy base. Should groups of Breach Bots encounter each other (and opposing Bot Lanes are designed to overlap, ensuring this happens on a regular basis), they will stop to engage and will only advance once all interference is destroyed. Pros can assist in this by escorting their bots and destroying the opposing "blockers". The other team will be doing the same thing, however, which leads to the most exciting part of Crossfire: opposing Pros engaging and killing each other to protect their Bots and their base. To win a Crossfire match, a team must successfully escort Breach Bots to their opponent's Moneyball. Only Bots can breach the Moneyball's shields. Once they are down, both Bots and Pros can attack the Moneyball. Shields will only be restored if a team can successfully repel the attack and keep the Moneyball from being attacked for a period of time (about 20-30 seconds). In addition to the Breach Bots, Pros may employ other weapons scattered throughout the arena to their advantage. By destroying Bots, killing enemy Pros, attacking Bullseye or the Moneyball, and so on, Pros can earn money to employ these weapons. *Turret nubs surround each team's base, and each match starts with two RockIt turrets already installed as a last line of defense. Pros can spend money to install additional Turrets or to upgrade existing ones. Note: You can only build or upgrade turrets in your territory (the Support can ''Hack ''enemy turrets). *For $50, they can activate Jump Pads scattered throughout the arena to reach otherwise-inaccessible areas. Once activated, though, any Pro, friendly or enemy, can use it. *Also for $50, a Pro can activate one of the Ejectors. These can be used to repel enemy Bots and Pros from specific areas. *For $100, they can spawn Eliminator Bots from their base to attack enemy Pros. Each class spawns specific Bots. *Once it becomes available, for $250, Pros can activate the Annihilator, attacking all enemy Pros and Bots at once. *A full Juice gauge can be purchased at a Juice dispenser near near the center of the arena for $500. Bullseye will appear at around five-minute intervals throughout the match, after which each base will spawn a Jackbot. Should neither team be able to destroy the other's Moneyball before the end of regulation time (fifteen minutes by default), then the team who inflicts more damage on the opponent's Moneyball wins the game. If both Moneyballs are at equal strength, the game goes into Overtime (two minutes by default) where both Moneyballs become vulnerable. Should the Moneyballs remain intact at the end of Overtime, whoever has inflicted more damage on the Moneyball wins, or, in the event of a tie there, the team with the most combined earnings wins. Various rules can be set when creating a private match on the Xbox or by the host of the match server on Steam, such as setting class limits (how many of each specific class) or making each player take on a random class, time limits, and disabling the use of the Annihilator, Ejectors, Bot Spawner, Juice Dispenser, etc. Steam games can also specify a minimum participant rule, where a game will not start until a host-set minimum number of players join (the minimum is six on the Xbox unless it is a private match). Teams will be as evenly distributed as allowed. If too many players leave one team pre-game or mid-game, the Steam version of the game will "trade" players as they spawn or respawn so as to rebalance the game. Trading is disabled, however, if either Money Ball's shield is down. Like in Blitz, money earned in a Crossfire match counts toward your Lifetime Earnings. There are a few differences. *Unlike in Blitz, you generally keep all the money you earned in the match, win or lose. *Members of a winning team earn a $1,000 bonus. Note that this affects earnings-per-match Highlights. *Although it is possible (especially in lengthy matches lasting over 30 minutes) to score lots of earnings over the course of a match, the most you can add to your Lifetime Earnings is $10,000 per match. Crossfire Strategy *Sticking with your own team bots and defending them is the sure way to destroy your opponent's Money Ball Shield quickly. *It's always a good idea to have at least one Pro defending the base in case of bots and pros trying to destroy your turrets and Shields. Arenas Arenas used in Crossfire include: *AmmoMule Arena *GrenADE III Arena *LaseRazor Arena *Steel Peel Arena *Spunky Cola Arena *Uncle Tully's Funland Category:Gameplay